1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a finger-mounted toothbrush, as is used for tooth and gum care.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Careful teeth-cleaning technique and gum massage are known to be of special importance, particularly for persons with bleeding from the gums or tooth socket diseases (periodontal disease). Common injuries to the teeth and gums can be avoided by the use of a finger-mounted toothbrush. The sensitive touch of such a toothbrush promotes and simplifies a systematic tooth-cleaning technique. The feeling of a foreign body in the molar region that toothbrushes cause in some sensitive persons can be avoided. The finger-mounted toothbrush is especially suitable for gentle tooth cleaning and gum massage, especially after periodontal treatments.
A finger-mounted toothbrush of this type is known from German reference DE 32 32 313 A1, for example. The dental fingerstall described therein consists essentially of a rubber-type finger cover with an action surface of a certain shape and size, which is equipped with bristles or rounded rubber protuberances, as desired, and can be provided with medication. The action field, beginning at the finger pad, extends across the ungual phalanx and middle phalanx on the inner side of the finger, covering the entire width of the inner side of the finger in this region and running approximately another 5 mm along the lateral surfaces. The action field can be equipped with bristles 7 to 9 mm long or with rounded rubber protuberances 1 to 2 mm high or with rubber cups 4 to 5 mm high. It is true that the teeth and gums can be carefully treated with this thick dental fingerstall. In practice, however, handling the fingerstall is much too awkward or even impossible, since it is scarcely possible to simply slip the fingerstall over the index finger and then remove it again, especially when it is wet. Furthermore, if not placed securely enough on the index fingers for example, the fingerstall will slip in a twisting manner, so that the action field does not come to rest at the optimum location on the finger. For the same reason, the fingerstall can come off by itself in an uncontrolled manner, which can lead, especially in children, to unintentional swallowing of the dental fingerstall.
From German reference DE 34 29 655 A1, a fingerstall-type mouth cleaning device is known that also comprises a fingerstall made, for example, of rubber or ductile plastic. On its entire outer surface area, this device is equipped with bristles, which consist substantially of the same material as the fingerstall itself. The bristles are distributed in a varied manner around the circumference of the basic fingerstall. Short, softer bristles are arranged on the back of the fingerstall over a circumferential section of approximately 120.degree., being distributed in the manner of a dense pile. These short, softer bristles are intended to avoid irritating or even broaching the soft skin inside the mouth cavity while the teeth are actually being brushed. Harder bristles, directed toward the teeth, are arranged over the remaining 240.degree.of the cross-sectional circumference and serve to clean the teeth. This known finger-mounted toothbrush does permit thorough and gentle teeth cleaning, but has the same disadvantages as the dental fingerstall described above, especially with respect to the awkward handling and inadequate safety.
From German reference DE 90 16 366 U1, a finger-mounted toothbrush is known that consists essentially of a cap, which can be placed upon a finger and to which teeth-cleaning bristles are attached. The cap can be a full cap or a half cap, the latter being held in place on the finger by holding means such as full rings or open rings. Furthermore, a cord can be attached to the cap to serve as a safety device. The cord is long enough to be wrapped around the hand in order to prevent the finger-mounted toothbrush from inadvertently sliding off and being swallowed. The interesting point is that this known cap does not extend past the first digital flexor and is equipped with natural or artificial bristles. This known toothbrush also has the disadvantages discussed above, and the cord provides safety only in a highly inadequate way. The cord provides no security against twisting.
German reference DE 32 28 679 A1 also describes a finger-mounted toothbrush, which has a cap part with stiff bristles on the inner side. A tongue-shaped inner carrier section, which is at least partially resistant to bending and is also equipped with bristles, is arranged on this cap part in a relatively flexible fashion. It is extended by a longer and narrower bar-like section, at the outer end of which there is a ring or ring section that encircles the finger. This known toothbrush also has the disadvantage of awkward handling. In addition, it must be matched relatively exactly in size to the finger of the user, especially in thickness and length, because optimal use is impossible if the fit is not secure enough.
In addition British reference GB 2 136 681A, U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,498 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,686,325, disclose finger-mounted toothbrushes are known that consist of fingerstalls with bristle-type or rounded-protuberance-type elements arranged on them, particularly on the inside. On the fingerstall side facing the hand, these finger-mounted toothbrushes also have a somewhat elongated region, which allows the fingerstall to be held in place with the thumb. When these known finger-mounted toothbrushes are used while being held by the thumb, i.e., to prevent slippage, difficulties arise in cleaning the back teeth, in particular, because the thumb creates space problems when inserted into the open mouth. Furthermore, the thumb becomes wet with saliva, toothpaste, etc. in an unpleasant and unhygienic manner.
It should also be noted that none of these known finger-mounted toothbrushes have draining measures. As a result , it is possible for saliva, water, toothpaste, etc. to run without obstruction along the finger and over the hand and from there onto the lower arm and clothing.